It is common practice for retailers to store and/or display relatively expensive items of merchandise on or within a merchandise security device, such as a security display (e.g. alarming stand), security fixture (e.g. locking hook, shelf, cabinet, etc.) or security packaging (e.g. merchandise safer). Regardless, the merchandise security device displays and/or stores an item of merchandise so that a potential purchaser may view, and in some instances, interact with the merchandise before making a decision whether to purchase the item. At the same time, the item is secured on or within the merchandise security device so as to prevent, or at least deter, theft of the item. The value of the item, however, may make it an attractive target for a shoplifter despite the presence of a merchandise security device. A determined shoplifter may attempt to detach the item from the security display, or attempt to remove the item from the security fixture or from the security packaging. Alternatively, the shoplifter may attempt to remove the security device, or at least a portion thereof, from the display area along with the item.
In the case of a security display or security fixture, the security device is oftentimes firmly attached to a support, such as a pegboard, wire grid, horizontal bar rack, slatwall (also known as slatboard), wall, table, desk, countertop or like structure. In some instances, the security device is secured to the support using a mechanical lock mechanism, for example a conventional tumbler lock or a magnetic lock, operated by a non-programmable key. In other instances, the security device is secured to the support using an electronic lock mechanism operated by a programmable electronic key.
Some types of security devices are configured to operate with only a mechanical key, and as a result, may be less secure than security devices that operate with an electronic key. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved merchandise security device configured for use with an electronic key.